


Baby don’t stop the (messy) boss

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [8]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, Always, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, LOVE NCT, M/M, NCT U, and, enjoy, jungwoo is finally here, mork - Freeform, sorry ten, they tease each other all the time, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: Chittaprrrrrr: easy life hacks to become a professional hackerJeffrey: uh… hyung?Chittaprrrrrr: yes?Chittaprrrrrr: oh shit this is not google.. oh godChittaprrrrrr: delete delete delete.. nooooooooGrandTY: let’s prapare some popcornJeffrey: I have them ready for those events :3GrandTY: :3Chittaprrrrrr: How to delete a message on a group chat and make your friends confusedChittaprrrrrr: oh gosh not again





	Baby don’t stop the (messy) boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! emh.. yes I'm still alive. Kinda alive. Mostly alive. Whatever... Jungwoo debut on my fics has cooome!! I hope you'll enjoy this mess as well. Check out my previous fics as well not to be confused, there's a little bit of plot, I guess HAHAHAH... ok maybe. Enjoy and see ya at the end! :3

**\-------------**

Taeyong: **_GrandTY_**

Doyoung: ** _BunnyBunny_**

Ten: **_Chittaprrrrrr_**

Jaehyun: **_Jeffrey_**

WinWin: **_IAmTooCute_**

Jungwoo: **_Snoopy_**

Lucas: **_ComeOnMAAAAAN_**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

**_\-------------_ **

**\----- _Snoopy_ ** _just sent a message on “JUNGWOO PROTECTION SQUAD”_ **\-----**

 ** _Snoopy_** **:** Hello gu-

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : YOU ARE ADORABLE

 ** _GrandTY_** : MY BABY

 ** _Jeffrey_** : YOU’RE SO CUTE

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : WE LOVE YOU

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : MARRY ME

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I’M YOURS

 ** _Snoopy_** : guys.. please, I really appreciate it but I just wanna have a regular conversation with-

 ** _GrandTY_** : ADORABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : CALM DOWN MEN HE’S MY MAN

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : AWWWWW OH MY GOD

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : NO! MINE!

 ** _Jeffrey_** : but.. but :(

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : MINE!

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : fine fine

 ** _Snoopy_** : my jealous babe <3

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : ALWAYS MAAAAAN <3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : I can act cute too

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : BUING BUING :3

 ** _Jeffrey_** : yeah kinda

 ** _GrandTY_** : maybe

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP :3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : uh…

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : You’re kinda cute too, I guess.. yeah

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : buing buing :3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : buing…

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : hey :(

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : sorry hyung.. we just don’t want to see our butts beaten up by Yuta hyung cause we said his man is cute

 ** _GrandTY_** : that guy’s scary when he’s jealous

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : I kinda miss him

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : do you miss him or his coffee?

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : you know how much this choice is hard for me :(

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : SO YOU’RE BASICALLY SAYING I’M NOT INTIMIDATING

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : no… we’re definitely saying that

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : I’M INTIMIDATING

 ** _Jeffrey_** : sure :)

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : GRRRRRRRRRRR

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I’m impressed

 ** _Snoopy_** : come on babe you’re tall, you’re handsome, YOU SCREAM… you scream like A LOT

 ** _Snoopy_** : but you’re actually soft as fuck

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : NO.. YOU’RE LYING

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : GRRRRRR I’M DANGEROUS GRRRRRR

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Hey guys there’s a puppy

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : WHERE? WHERE? WHERE?

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : OMG OMG OMG SO CUTEEEE… I WANNA PET IT, LOVE IT, CUDDLE IT *___*

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : here’s our intimidating guy

 ** _GrandTY_** : well done Morkie

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : you brat

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : we’re the same age so ssssshhhhh

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : I’M 10CM TALLER THAN YOU

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : easy life hacks to become a professional hacker

 ** _Jeffrey_** : uh… hyung?

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : yes?

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : oh shit this is not google.. oh god

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : delete delete delete.. noooooooo

 ** _GrandTY_** : let’s prapare some popcorn

 ** _Jeffrey_** : I have them ready for those events :3

 ** _GrandTY_** : :3

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : How to delete a message on a group chat and make your friends confused

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : oh gosh not again

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : wait… why were you searching for hacking stuff?

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : … I can explain

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : uh… someone help me! I need to distract them!

 ** _Snoopy_** : eheh :3 <3

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr:_** thank you Jungwoo

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW OUR JUNGWOO IS SO CUTEEEE

 ** _GrandTY_** : ADORABLEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 ** _Jeffrey_** : OUR BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : cute. Maybe.

 ** _Snoopy_** : you’re adorable too hyung <3

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : I LOVE YOU

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN LOVE HIM, SHUT UP EVERYONE!

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Sorry puppy lover  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : shut up you too Mork

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : yeah whatever you say :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : BTW… Nice attempt Ten hyung

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : I have no idea of what are you talking about

 ** _GrandTY_** : the hacking stuff

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : hey STOP!

 ** _GrandTY_** : baby don’t stop :3

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : ………..

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : so… are you into hacking stuff? Cause you know Johnny hyung is dealing with an hacker lately

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : Mmmh no.. never heard about SIB before

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr:_** It’s probably Johnny messing up with his phone, not an hacker

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck:_** I never mentioned the name  SIB

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr:_** oh hell no.. eheh I mean.. uh

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN_** : SIB? IT MEANS “10” IN THAI… I GUESS

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr:_** LUCAS!

 ** _ComeOnMAAAAAN:_**   UPS, SORRY MAN

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : ouch

 ** _Jeffrey_** : interesting… oh oh oh

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : merry christmas!

 ** _Jeffrey_** : ………

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : Xuxi you little….

 ** _Snoopy_** : Little?

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : yeah right..

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : Xuxi you giant brat!

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I’m sure Johnny would love to know it  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : Don’t you dare Mork

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : eheheh  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : you’ll regret that

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : why? :3

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : I’ll tell him you forgot the flowers he gave to you the day of your graduation

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : don’t you dare hyung

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : ups

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you better not

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : why? What would you do?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : don’t make me do it

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : do what?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : fine…

_\----- **ILoveDonghyuck** just sent a pic -----_

 

 ** _Chittaprrrrrr_** : OH NO YOU DIDN’T

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : :3

 ** _GrandTY_** : this is better than a comedy

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : I agree

 ** _IAmTooCute_** : me too

 ** _Jeffrey_** : definitely

 ** _Snoopy_** : yeah :3

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : ADORABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 ** _Snoopy_** : BYE.

**Author's Note:**

> Our innocent Jungwoo :3 Guys as always thank you for all the support you're giving to my series, the response is so good for me.. really, thank you so much <3 I hope you liked this chat as well, let me know what do you think with a comment if you want, don't be shy, your opinions are always welcome and important :3 See you soon guys, love ya all.. you're special <3
> 
> Jungwoo is ....... 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on instagram ---> @the_clumsy_nctzen


End file.
